Why do we keep secrets?
by celestialgoddess13
Summary: When Hillary decides to keep a secret, she doesn't realise how much pain she's inflicting on others, and how much she's hurting herself...and what's all this got to do with Kai? (one-sided hilXty, maybe hilXka in later chapters)
1. Why do we cry?

Ok people, another fanfiction for you! This one, I hope, will be deeper and a little more serious...  
  
So, here you go, and make sure to review! All reviews are greatly appreciated!  
  
_-Why do we keep secrets?-  
_  
A young girl walked down an empty street, she tucked a lock of chocolate brown hair behind her ear and glanced up at the clear blue sky with shimmering scarlet orbs; Hillary sighed and continued her journey to the Kinomiya dojo, her sandals slapping gently against the pavement beneath her. The pink shirt she wore hung loosely around her upper body, perfect for a hot day such as this and a short white skirt accompanied her outfit. As the adolescent turned into the entrance of her friend's home, she heard shouting and her brows furrowed. She quickened her pace and pulled apart the sliding doors to the dojo, a bead of sweat trickling down her face as she sighed, seeing what she saw.  
  
"Grandpa, get off meeeee!!!" a midnight haired boy named Tyson exclaimed, trapped underneath his elder who sat firmly on top of his grandson with a kendo stick in hand. Tyson's eyes were securely shut as he tried to push his senior off him, but his growls of pain were in vain as the old man wouldn't budge.  
  
"Ya gotta be faster than that, dude! Make sure ya don't lose your cool and stay in the groove!" Grandpa Kinomiya rambled, not noticing the brunette opening the doors.  
  
"Good afternoon Mr Kinomiya," Hillary greeted pleasantly, bowing her head so strands of toffee coloured bangs fell in front of her eyes.  
  
"Hey little dude, your gal pal is visiting the crib!" the elder whacked his grandson over the head with the kendo stick and glanced up to Hillary, "Hey there!"  
  
The midnight haired boy's chocolate brown orbs shot open instantly, he saw Hillary standing in the doorway and while his grandfather was off guard...  
  
"Ha!" Tyson jumped up, sending his elder to the ground with a thud and he smirked triumphantly. He looked back at him and laughed, scratching the back of his head, "Sorry Grandpa, but I think you've had enough training for today!"  
  
Hillary cocked her head to the side, her brown bangs gently bobbing to and fro and she glanced at Tyson. Her once bright and cheerful crimson optics were filled with sorrow and melancholy and she peered down to the wooden floor; however, she was immediately jerked away by the grasp of her hand by Tyson, who bolted out the door faster than the speed of light itself.  
  
"Ty-soooooon!! You get your caboose back here right this minute, or no more kendo for a month!!" Grandpa yelled after them, waving a fist in the air angrily.  
  
"That's a risk I'm willing to take, Grandpa!" the sapphire haired boy called back behind him, grinning like the Cheshire cat as he hauled Hillary out into the empty street.  
  
"Tyson!" Hillary screeched, pulling away from the beyblader as she pouted and placed her slender hands upon her hips. She glared at the Dragoon- wielder with narrowed ruby red orbs, angry for yanking her so hard out of the dojo.  
  
"What? I got you outta there, didn't I?" Tyson smirked, bearing all teeth and placing a hand behind his head; he laughed nervously with his toffee brown hues tightly shut, hoping the young female wouldn't resort to violence and start hitting him.  
  
"Well...don't do it again..." she grumbled, sulking as she folded her arms across her chest and turned her head away.  
  
Tyson opened one innocent chocolate orb slowly, noticing she wasn't hitting him or screaming in his face; he instantaneously became worried and opened the other eye, staring at his friend with concern.  
  
"Something up, Hillary? How come you're not shouting and screaming at me?!" Tyson queried, tilting his head to the side slowly and trying to peer into her crimson optics.  
  
"Tyson-" Hillary began, barely audible as her voice was so quiet. "I-"  
  
"Tyson!" another voice called, interrupting what Hillary was going to say; Tyson and Hillary's heads snapped up and they saw a small boy running towards them, laptop in hand. "Tyson, look what I found!" he called.  
  
"What is it, Kenny?" Tyson questioned once the shorter brown haired boy had reached them; Kenny panted heavily, bending down and placing his hands on his knees tiredly before standing up straight and adjusting the glasses on his head.  
  
Hillary's brows furrowed and she sighed, she had been completely forgotten about. But the young female tried to not let it get to her, and she smiled at the newcomer amiably.  
  
"Oh, hi Hillary!" Kenny greeted, smiling back and hurriedly moving on, "Tyson, look at this," he told the adolescent beyblader, opening up his laptop and shoving the screen in front of his face.  
  
"Hey, calm down Kenny!" exclaimed the computerised voice of Dizzy, the trapped bit, "You'll scramble my circuits if you keep throwing me around like that!!"  
  
"Sorry Dizzy, but could you open that file I discovered earlier?" Kenny pleaded, obviously keen to reveal what he had uncovered.  
  
"Ok, Ok," she finally agreed, the screen opening up a blue file with information running across the monitor at a rapid pace.  
  
At last, a picture of a teenage boy appeared on the screen; Tyson cocked his head to the side in confusion and parted his lips to speak.  
  
"Ok, that's Kai. What's the big deal?" queried the naïve chocolate orbed teen, looking up to Kenny who sighed.  
  
"Yes, it's Kai. But look closer, Tyson!" he exclaimed; this intrigued Hillary as she also peered down at the VDU, her crimson optics glanced to what Kai held in his hand, a beyblade.  
  
"Oh, it's one of those bey-thingys, right?" Hillary asked, glancing up to the light haired boy.  
  
"Wait a minute..." Tyson began, narrowing his russet orbs at the picture, "that's not his beyblade...that's not Dranzer..." he explained. Hillary rutted her brows and leaned in so both hers and Tyson's faces were almost touching, her eyes widened as she realised that Tyson was right.  
  
"Exactly!" Kenny cried, pulling Dizzy back to him and closing her, "Well, it is Dranzer, but this Dranzer is new and improved. And Kai's out for a fight, Tyson," the young computer whiz clarified, staring intently at the Japanese blader.  
  
"With me?" asked the midnight haired boy, pointing to himself and staring at his friend.  
  
"Yes, with you Tyson!!" Kenny replied, slapping a hand against his forehead in despair and yearning for the day when Tyson's ignorance would be vanquished for good.  
  
"But...why would he want to battle Tyson?" asked Hillary, scratching the back of her head in perplexity and awaiting a reply.  
  
"Well, I think that he thinks that with this new Dranzer, or 'Dranzer X' as he calls it, he can defeat Tyson and take back his title of the World Champion...well, that must be it! What other reason would he have, Tyson?" Kenny pondered, holding his silver laptop under his arm and using a free hand to tweak the rounded glasses atop his mop of light toffee tresses.  
  
Hillary suddenly felt a twinge in her stomach; she used a slender hand to press against the pain as she grimaced, her ruby red orbs gaze lowered to her abdomen and she brought down her eyebrows in ache.  
  
"Hey, are you alright Hillary?" Tyson asked, turning to his friend and analysing her facial expression with chocolate brown optics.  
  
"Uh...yeah....it's just a stomach ache..." she muttered, feeling the cramp in her stomach clench tighter. A small gasp escaped her lips but she tried to forget about it, she glanced up to Tyson and managed a faint smile.  
  
"Hey," Kenny peered down at the young female, "maybe you should take some aspirin or something, you look like you're in a lot of pain..." he suggested, correcting his rotund glasses.  
  
Hillary slowly nodded, agreeing that it would be better than doing nothing as Tyson ran inside to fetch her a tablet; perhaps that would ease the pain, if do anything.  
  
"Here you go, Hillary," Tyson walked back outside, holding a glass of still water in one hand and a small white pill in the other. He handed them tenderly to his friend and stared intently at her as she took them, Tyson gently tucked a feral lock of sapphire behind his ear as Kenny spoke up again.  
  
"Yeah, I hear there's some kind of summer flu going around," he spoke, reassuring the other two older teens.  
  
Tyson turned back to the Chief, temporarily disregarding Hillary as he continued to question the young boy, "Well, anyway, if Kai wants a fight...then he's got it!" he argued, feeling proud of himself as he smirked smugly.  
  
Kenny's mouth dropped open as he slapped his forehead in exasperation, it was expected for the azure haired teen to rush into things, if only he didn't have to do it all the time...  
  
"Tyson, don't be an idiot!" the short juvenile exclaimed in a high pitched tone, "Kai is much too strong for you now, and even if he wasn't, you wouldn't know where to begin looking for him!" he explained, being quite truthful.  
  
Hillary stood by and gradually, the ache in her abdomen ceased and she sighed; there was still a small twinge but it wasn't as painful as before, the adolescent female then glanced back up with cherry red eyes at Tyson and managed a small grin.  
  
"I'm sure you can do it, Tyson," she commented, standing by before the beyblader glanced in her direction; he smiled happily and laughed.  
  
"See! Hillary believes in me, so should you, Chief!" Tyson explained, watching Kenny's expression turn sour.  
  
_'I've always believed in you, Tyson...'_ thought Hillary, _'but sometimes you can be so stubborn and you don't listen...I wish you would, there's so much I need to tell you...'  
_  
A light and humid wind passed, brushing locks of feral chocolate brown bangs back and triggering Hillary to squint her crimson orbs, strands of coffee coloured tresses briefly obstructing her vision. Hillary then held out an empty glass to the sapphire haired teen, waiting for him to accept it.  
  
"Here, Tyson. Thank you," she told him, Tyson glancing round and smiling at his friend. It was very strange of Hillary to act so nice, the blader thought, but he took advantage of the situation and made the most of it.  
  
"Thanks, Hillary. Hey, do you think you could do my homework, too?" he laughed, taking the glass and using a free hand to scratch the back of his head. Kenny shook his head and sighed, he really thought Tyson would have learned by now...  
  
**Don't annoy Hillary!!  
**  
The brunette's once peaceful expression then twisted into a narrowing of scarlet, fiery optics and a wide frown; why could Tyson never say anything right?  
  
"Tyson!" the female shouted, clenching her fists by her sides and growling angrily, "why can you never be nice to me, huh? I try my very best and all you can do is-"  
  
"Hey, it's not like you're ever nice to me, Ice Queen!!" the midnight haired boy called back, his look turning obnoxious.  
  
Hillary was silent and Kenny held his face behind his hands; he didn't want to witness the death of Tyson, especially in this close a radius. A glint of clear liquid sparkled in Hillary's ruby red optic and she dipped her eyebrows backwards, a trail of translucent liquid slid down her pale cheek as she parted her lips to speak.  
  
"Fine! Well this Ice Queen is _GONE_!!" she screamed, turning away and sprinting as fast as she possibly could. Tears streamed down her face, she hated it when Tyson was so malicious, so uncaring, so...infuriating!  
  
"That was a dumb thing to do, Tyson..." the Chief remarked, lowering his hands from his eyes and gazing up at his friend.  
  
"She deserved it, I mean, I gave her a pill for her stomach ache and all she can do is shout at me!" the stubborn teen retorted, angry with Hillary as he folded his arms.  
  
"Well, it was kinda your fault, Ty-"  
  
"Who's side are you on?!" a pair of focused russet eyes glared down at Kenny, examining him for a response.  
  
"Well, no-one's but-"  
  
"But you think that Hillary's right?!! The queen of mean, ice queen, wicked witch of the eighth grade?!" he yelled, sun reflecting off his glimmering sapphire locks.  
  
"Tyson, just listen to me!!!" Kenny snapped back, glowering up at the Dragoon-wielder; the boy soon shut his mouth, but he wasn't happy about it.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Thank you!" Kenny sighed, wiping beads of sweat from his forehead as he continued, "Right, now I know your intentions were purely innocent.... but you did-" Kenny raised a finger to his lips as he saw Tyson about to interrupt, and carried on when the blue haired boy had stopped. "But you _DID_ start it, you should go over to her house and apologise...ok?"  
  
"What?! Why?! _She_ should be coming back _here_ and apologising to _me_!" Tyson pointed to himself and huffed, looking away with chocolate brown pools.  
  
"Just do it, ok? Or I won't give you some inside info on Kai's whereabouts..." the shorter brown haired boy smirked, easily able to blackmail the other adolescent.  
  
"Heeeeeeey!! That's not fair!!" Tyson whined, looking back at Kenny, glancing to his laptop angrily and then back into his friend's eyes.  
  
"Just do what I said, swallow your pride for once in your life!!"  
  
"Fine, but you have to _PROMISE_ to show me that info later, ok?" Tyson queried, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah yeah, just go will you?" Kenny persisted, pushing his friend in the direction of Hillary's home; he laughed as Tyson growled.  
  
"I'm going, I'm going!!" the beyblader answered, stumbling away from the shoves of the Chief and walking slowly and miserably to Hillary's residence; Kenny smiled and laughed quietly, walking in the other direction.  
  
Hillary collapsed onto her bed, sobbing into her pillow as her crimson orbs swelled with salty tears and her body shuddered uncontrollably; the young female curled up into a secure ball, wanting to reside in her own world and never face reality again. More stings occurred one after the other just below her breastbone, it felt like a bad stomach cramp and she just wanted the pain to go away.  
  
"Why is...why is Tyson being like this?" she gasped between snivels, wiping back sodden strands of deep brown tresses. "Why can't he listen...why?" she questioned over and over again, so many questions but not enough answers.  
  
"He doesn't know about me.... about.... what's happening..." she whispered, moaning in agony as another painful twinge constricted her abdomen, "I...love him.... and I-he-"  
  
She couldn't finish, she was hurting too much and her deep scarlet orbs were pained, exhausted from shedding endless tears. Her fragile body trembled as she cried, quieter into her pillow. Slender fingers grasped the pure white covers, such purity fused with the corrupt body of a young girl....  
  
_-Why do we keep secrets?-_  
  
Well, that was it folks Uh, I hope you enjoyed reading it and if you would like me to continue, please R&R. Every review is greatly appreciated, so thank you!  
  
Ja! 


	2. Why do we feel weak?

Thank the following people for all your generous reviews!  
  
**[[Kroskull russle, maiden-of-dreams, Shawnee, Alita, Jennifer, Eidolon Fenrir Skylander, Raymond's-Chick, Chibi-Kari]]**  
  
Ok everyone, remember to keep reading and reviewing!! Here's chapter number 2...

_-Why do we keep secrets?-_  
  
As Hillary wept deeper and deeper into her soft white pillow, more and more thoughts clouded in her mind; nothing was clear anymore and she knew that as long as so many secrets were being kept, people would remain in the dark but live their lives to the full. But what if everyone knew? What if the young girl revealed the one thing she knew could change so many lives...including hers?  
  
"No..." she whimpered, "There's too much to lose..." another tearful sob left her and she only felt weaker and weaker as time progressed. She suddenly bolted up as she heard a ring at the front door, upon heeding a gradual thud up the stairs she swiftly wiped her tear stricken face and straightened out her clothes and bed sheets. She sat upright and reached to her bedside table, grabbing a magazine and opening it immediately to look at the first page exposed.  
  
"Hillary?" a voice murmured from behind the door, following a light knock. The door handle slowly turned and Hilary sniffed before looking up from the glossy magazine, noticing a familiar face peer round the corner as she did.  
  
"Tyson..." she muttered, crest-fallen as she turned her head away so a few strands of hair fell in front of her crimson orbs; she didn't want to face him, she was frightened of confessing the truth and she definitely didn't want Tyson to uncover her secret.  
  
The young teen slowly walked in, studying Hillary's face carefully as he gently shut the door behind him; he struggled to find the right words to say to his friend, as he wasn't sure whether the brunette would kill him, forgive him or simply scream in his face.  
  
"Hillary...for what I said before-"  
  
"No, no it's ok..." she whispered, not raising her head to look Tyson straight in the eye.  
  
Tyson was of course struck with confusion; he tilted his head to the side in a warp of bewilderment and tried to fathom Hillary's sudden change of heart, he really did think she would strangle him for even trying to apologise, yet she hadn't even let him finish before she suddenly forgave him.  
  
"Uh...well, ok then. Thanks," he managed to stutter, sheepishly adjusting the cap atop his mop of navy tresses. A small nervous laugh passed his lips as Tyson strived for something new to say to finish the not so popular topic of conversation, he scratched the top of his hat thought provokingly and his chocolate brown orbs glanced from one side of Hillary's room to the other. He hoped he could find something of interest to talk about, but just as he was going to strike up a tête-à-tête on the subject of pink he was quickly interrupted.  
  
"Well, everything's fine now so-" Hillary suddenly stopped, she raised her head and panic overcame her facial expression; her eyes widened before clenching tightly shut once again and she let go of the magazine in her hand to let it fall to the floor, grasping the sheets of her bed in her clammy palms a small whimper escaped her mouth and she didn't know what to do.  
  
"H...Hillary? Are you alright?" Tyson asked, edging a little closer to her and watching her body motions in concern; it was a brainless question but Tyson felt that was the only thing he could say, Hillary began to tremble abruptly and this caused a wave of fear to evolve into a surge of terror.  
  
"Get...mom!!" she growled, trying not to scream as she looked to Tyson for the first time since he entered; her eyes were innocent, frightened and even the deepest sincerity wasn't enough to calm the brewing storm erupting in her body. Tyson nodded and sprinted out the door, running down the stairs he called for Hillary's mother.  
  
"Mrs Tachibana!! Mrs Tachibana!!" he yelled, running through the whole of the downstairs of his friend's home with the glisten of tears welling in his terrified eyes. Meanwhile, Hillary gasped and she felt that someone was constricting her, cutting off her air supply ever so slowly.  
  
"Ty...Tyson, get...m..." she tried repeating her plead, falling sideways onto her bed as her body shuddered uncontrollably; somehow the adolescent believed that if she kept repeating these words the pain would end, all the pain would be drained from her at once.  
  
But she was wrong.  
  
A pair of weary crimson pools unchained gradually, blurry white figures surrounded the fragile body of this young girl and mumbled something inaudible as Hillary began to awaken; she knew where she was, the place she had visited for the past week every day after school. She hated this place, she told her parents she never wanted to come back but they wouldn't listen.  
  
The shadows made their way to the side of the brunette's bed, probing her head and her arms, but seeming to focus most of their attention on her stomach that had been uncovered by one of the shorter shapes; a huddle of murmurs emitted from each hazy figure as they turned away from Hillary and drifted over to the door where they could leave the girl to rest.  
  
Locks of light brown bounced around her pale face, a fringe of russet playing gently around her eyes as a few short gasps flowed past her rose lips and she glanced down to her abdomen; various wires and patches seemed to control her and she hated this feeling of inferiority and vulnerability, all she wanted was to be better again. She wanted to go back to school and be class rep, she longed to be the best in class and always get the best grades and all the teacher's praise.  
  
She also wished to tell Tyson her feelings for him, but she could never lay the burden of her illness upon him and watch as he tried to be strong for her; No, that would be worse than death itself. And what if he didn't even feel the same way? Hillary knew that Tyson and herself were always on rocky ground, they never seemed to get along and when they did it wasn't anything special.  
  
'Tyson, all I want really is for you to know how I feel, but what can I do?! There's a chance I won't be around for much longer and if I did tell you how I felt and you felt the same way...you would be watching me die...That's the last thing I want but at the same time it's the only thing I want...what can I do...?' she prayed silently, letting a tear slide down her ashen cheek.  
  
Come to think of it, what had Tyson done after Hillary's fit? Had he just left saying nothing more? Had the brunette's mother told the beyblader of her illness? Or something else? There were too many questions that couldn't be answered and too many answers to even begin questioning...  
  
"Hn."  
  
Hillary suddenly looked round her room, finally letting her eyes fall upon a figure standing by her window to the left of her bed. She squinted as she strained to see who it was, she could vaguely make out a tall figure but her vision was less than perfect at that moment.  
  
"Who...who's there?" she whispered into the shadows, well at least the surrounding area was shadows to her.  
  
"It's me. Kai."  
  
"Kai?" she repeated, confused as she tried harder to focus her eyesight. She could just about make out his figure, the large slate bangs and indigo cargo pants, black shirt and long white scarf trailing behind him with a sense of elegance about it.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kai had never been a world-renowned speaker, but Hillary was still none the wiser as to why he was here; she waited for something, an explanation perhaps but received nothing from the un-sociable blader. He kept his toned arms traversed across his chest and his eyes were casually shut, he sat by the half open window on the ledge and felt the occasional summer breeze sweep past his face, brushing locks of greyish-blue away from the emotionless expression of the Dranzer-weilder.  
  
"Wh...why are you here?" she mumbled, furrowing her brows and awaiting a suitable response from the shadowy teen.  
  
A pair of scarlet orbs opened gradually and Kai slid heedlessly off the windowsill, walking slowly to the edge of Hillary's bed and his shoes slapping against the cold white floor before he stopped to look down on the girl in front of him.  
  
"To see how you are, I guess," he replied, glancing his emotionless optics to the bedside table where an un-opened piece of paper sat. It was addressed to Hillary rather scruffily and he reached one hand down from its folded position to grab the note and open it, Hillary wondered what he was doing but stayed silent as Kai read.  
  
"Hillary..." he began, reading aloud from the letter. "I'm not sure what happened today but I hope you feel better soon, I guess it was something you ate. I wouldn't worry; it happens to me all the time..." although this part should have been read with more enthusiasm, Kai refused to interpret this into his own voice. "So anyway, get well soon and I'll see you later...Tyson."  
  
Hillary heard the words; she sighed soulfully and turned her head away from Kai so he couldn't see a cluster of tears swelling in her sparkling ruby orbs, the slate haired teen carelessly threw the note back onto the table and folded his arms across his arms once more.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Something I ate..." Hillary mouthed, she knew no one could see her but she thought just how ironic it was; Tyson didn't realise the full extent of her visit to the hospital, he witnessed the fit and he even new she was in hospital, yet he assumed it couldn't be a disease or anything remotely dangerous. He was so wrong it made Hillary smile, strangely but truthfully.  
  
"So, why are you here?" Kai asked, his monotonous voice echoing through the cubicle walls as he looked to the back of Hillary's head.  
  
The young girl paused, something didn't quite add up here; Ok, so Kai said he was here to see her but he had never cared before, why now the sudden about face? And why, out of everyone she knew, was _Kai_ here? Was this something to do with Tyson and Kai's demand for a rematch? There must be something going on behind the scenes but she just needed to figure out what, and at the moment her thoughts were clouded and she just couldn't think straight; she needed to answer Kai's question anyway.  
  
"Why am I here?" she repeated quietly, wiping her watering eyes with a slightly shaky hand before turning her head back. "It's nothing..." she muttered, not wanting to reveal her illness to anyone.  
  
"Oh. I see. If that's the case, why is there a clipboard here that says 'Hillary Tachibana. Stomach cancer, treatment-'"  
  
"Ok ok, don't go on..." she interrupted, feeling embarrassed, annoyed but somehow relieved that somebody beside her parents could understand her now.  
  
"So it's serious?" he queried, suddenly seeming very talkative.  
  
"Well...yeah..." she paused and wanted to shuffle her legs, but was afraid in case some of the wires came loose and so just lay still. "But the doctor's are giving me treatment...that'll, that'll work..." It was almost as if she was trying to convince herself she'd be ok, but she was having doubts and was feeling depressed at the thought of never being able to express her true feelings.  
  
"Hn," was a good enough response as any according to the mysterious beyblader, he sat into a chair beside Hillary's bed and crossed his legs, sighing. "Well maybe I should tell you the real reason I'm here..." he muttered, never letting any emotion come into contact with his facial features.  
  
"What?" countered the ill brunette, glancing her blurred vision to what seemed to be Kai's face, as she felt more puzzled every passing minute.  
  
"I want to fight Tyson. You know it, I know it, and he knows it." Well he'd always been good at stating the obvious, and closing his garnet orbs he continued. "And I have the power of Dranzer X now...I have a strong feeling that I could beat him and take back the title of the World Champion..."  
  
And with that he reached into his pocket, before pulling out a glimmering deep blue blade with fiery orange and silver tribal patterns embellishing its surface; in the midst of the metal sat the bit chip Dranzer, gleaming in full glory and illustrating its superiority. Hillary however could hardly see this and to her it looked like the same old Dranzer to her, yet she was still confused.  
  
"What has this...got to do with me?" she asked in a soft voice.  
  
"Well, I also have something to offer you..." he began, letting the faint breeze brush away the odd strand of slate before progressing. "As you probably know, I have my own property and training grounds for beyblading. There's just one thing missing, a personal trainer."  
  
"A per...personal trainer?"  
  
"Yes. I need somebody who can help me perfect my training skills before I challenge Tyson...and I think that this could be an...opportunity for you..." he explained, looking back to Hillary's scarlet optics.  
  
"How is that? I really don't understand all this-"  
  
"Lets put it this way...I know about your illness now; I could, well...help you tell Tyson...because from that letter I can see he's concerned about you, and your reaction gave me the impression that you have some kind of feeling-"  
  
"No. I mean, well..." Hillary was feeling flushed and didn't know how to answer. "So you want me to...be your personal trainer? But...my illness, I wouldn't be able to-"  
  
"Don't forget, I would pay for all your treatment and keep you in very good condition. As long as you do this for me, I will help you," he elucidated, wondering whether Hillary would accept his proposition.  
  
"But...I can't..."  
  
"Why not? You can do anything if you think you can," he retorted, staring intently at the girl who lay in front of him. He saw the cords leading to and out of her body, he noticed the uneven rhythm in which she breathed and saw the vulnerability in her eyes; he pitied her, he knew that she was in a weak position and he could take advantage of that.  
  
"Well...I guess, if you would be able to help me..."  
  
Kai smirked as if there were some hidden meaning to his plan, he didn't give this away however and stood from his seat. "So, can I take that as a yes?"  
  
Hillary paused. Was this really what she wanted? If Tyson found out, he would blow a fuse. She was risking her chance of telling Tyson her true feelings but at the same time this could be her chance...making decisions was never going to be easy, especially now...  
  
'What do I do...?' she thought. _-Why do we keep secrets?-_ Well, that was the end of chapter 2! If you would like another chapter then please R&R, every review is greatly appreciated so thank you!  
  
Ja! 


End file.
